Necropobhia
by Teme The X-clan
Summary: Min Yoongi seorang novelis yang menderita Necropobhia, sedang mencari psikiater yang cocok dengannya, akankah ia akan menemukan sang psikolog yang ia harapkan menyembuhkan pobhianya? AU! SMUT? SLASH YAOI! CRACK PAIR! HopeGa/HoseokYoongi DLDR
1. Wake Me Up

Kehidupan dan kematian

Adalah sebuah siklus yang tak dapat dihindari, sebuah garis murni dari tangan Tuhan yang ditorehkan untuk makhluk yang ia ciptakan.

Namun disana, terkadang ada torehan kesedihan atau rasa trauma terhadap seseorang yang sering menemui kematian disekitarnya.

 _Necrophobia_ , sebuah nama dari rasa trauma akan kematian orang-orang disekitarnya, penderitanya akan merasakan ketakutan yang teramat sangat saat melihat atau mendengar sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kematian.

Dan _Tantopobhia_ , ialah kondisi trauma dimana orang tersebut ketakutan akan kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi atau ia cintai.

Begitu pula dengan min Yoongi, seorang novelis muda, telah terjangkit _Necrophobia dan Tantopobhia_ semenjak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Melalui kematian keluarganya yang beruntun serta ia yang diputuskan kekasihnya secara sepihak, entah apa alasannya ia tak tahu, disaat ia terpuruk, sekarang ia tak mempedulikan hal itu lagi. Ia mencoba menutup diri dari lingkungan sekitar, kepada saudara-saudaranya yang masih hidup bahkan teman-temannya. Mengurung dirinya sendiri di dalam rumah, hingga suatu hari ia yang sedang iseng membuka sebuah website berisi motivasi dari seorang dokter psikolog yang mungkin ia atau banyak readernya mengatakan bahwa sang dokter ini sangat berbeda dari dokter kebanyakan, Yoongi memberanikan diri untuk memulai terapisnya kepada sang dokter maya yang biasa di kenal dengan J-Hope yang diartikan sebagai _gunJung Hope_ atau _harapan dari banyak orang_. Ia mendapatkan banyak motivasi dan dukungan dari sang dokter dunia maya ini. Dan juga sang dokter juga berjanji padanya akan mengunjunginya suatu hari. Hal itu membuatnya semakin penasaran akan siapa sosok dibalik sang dokter psikolog di dunia maya ini. Bukankah itu menjadi suatu hal yang menarik? Siapa tahu sang dokter ini akan menjadi pelabuhan terakhirnya untuk sembuh dari phobia.

 **Tittle:** **Necrophobia (Awake)**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Cast:**

 **J-Hope (Jung Hoseok)**

 **Suga (Min Yoongi)**

 **And the other cast**

 **Pairing:** **YoonSeok/Sobi HoseokSuga**

 **Disclaimer:** **Karaketr** **hanya milik** **BigHit Ent** **,** **dan Starship Ent.** **saya hanya meminjam nama, NO PLAGIARISM, try to improve is allowed** **with permission** **.**

 **Story:**

 **Teme Pedopilism Uchiha  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Necrophobia**

 **(Wake Me Up)**

 **.**

 **.**

Suga - adalah sebuah penname dari seorang novelis muda berbakat melalui dunia novel dark fantasy miliknya yang terjual laris hingga _best seller_ dan menjadi novel terjemahan untuk negara lain. Ia banyak di elu-elukan sangat jenius dalam membuat untaian kata dan penggambaran yang membuat pembaca seperti masuk kedalam cerita itu sendiri. Hingga beberapa produser berlomba-lomba untuk meng-karyakan novel nya sebagai film atau drama.

'Huuft' pemuda yang memiliki penname suga ini menghela nafas panjang sembari menatap jendela ruang kerjanya yang mengalirkan tetesan air, sepertinya di luar sedang hujan.

Ia kembali menatap layar laptopnya yang berisi untaian kalimat yang baru saja ia ketik disana, menampakkan kesuraman, misteri, dan teka-teki, entah dimana ia mendapatkan gambaran seperti itu. Mulai menggerakkan mouse nya kearah mesin pencarian, membuka laman dimana sang dokter psikolog maya berada, sesaat ia melihat ratusan bahkan puluhan ribu pengunjung menyerbu laman tersebut, dan beruntungnya ia melihat chat yang berada di pojok kanan bawah berwarna hijau yang artinya sang dokter maya itu sedang aktif, sepertinya ia tengah beruntung, sesaat ia melirik kearah jam digital yang menunjukkan waktu pukul empat lewat tiga puluh lima menit.

'Ping!'

'Selamat sore Dok!' Begitulah sapaan yang ia mulai, menggunakan username dengan nama aslinya 'Min Yoongi' saat membuka panel chat pribadi dengan sang dokter, tak menunggu lama ia mendapatkan balasan dari sang dokter.

'Selamat sore dear, apa kabarmu? Lama tak melihat pesan darimu' Yoongi tersenyum kecil melihat balasan dari sang dokter yang terkesan sangat ramah itu, dia tak keberatan dengan sebutan 'dear' yang ditulis sang dokter, ia tak terganggu dengan itu, entahlah, dia sebenarnya tak suka dengan embel-embel itu namun berbeda keadaan jika ia sedang berbincang dengan sang dokter, seperti dia merasa terbiasa, mungkin?.

'Kau merindukanku, Dok?' Iseng Yoongi membalas pesan sang dokter.

'Tentu saja, aku sudah menunggumu hadir disini'

'Oh! Jangan bilang kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku?' Balas Yoongi, tak lupa ia menyertakan emotikon terkejut yang dibalas sang dokter itu dengan banyak emotikon hati berwarna merah.

'Aku selalu jatuh cinta padamu min Yoongi'

Err sejujurnya saat ini wajah min Yoongi sangat merah bak kepiting rebus, sial dia sudah gila sepertinya jika ia membawa perasaan dengan sang dokter yang jelas-jelas ia tahu jenis kelaminnya adalah laki-laki, serta di bagian informasi terdapat foto setengah badan dari sang dokter yang berparas tampan, berkacamata dengan senyuman lebar heart lips nya namun masih terkesan berwibawa, yang Yoongi tau, bahwa sang dokter ini adalah orang yang humoris dan sering membuatnya tersenyum karena kata-katanya yang menenangkan, membuatnya tak segan bercerita hal yang serius masalah kesehatannya hingga yang sepele seperti saat ini, walaupun mereka tak pernah bertemu.

'Ku tunggu pernyataan cintamu di hadapanku, Dok' balas Yoongi, jujur ia tak ada niatan untuk menjahili sang dokter, namun tidak juga, boleh kan ia berharap sedikit agar rasa kesepiannya hilang, namun disaat bersamaan, ingatan rasa ketakutannya akan ditinggalkan orang yang ia sayangi mulai menghantuinya kembali.

'Berikan alamat rumahmu, maka dalam waktu setengah jam aku akan segera datang kesana dan melamarmu' itulah balasan terakhir dari sang dokter sebelum Yoongi meninggalkan chatroom.

Yoongi meremat dadanya dan mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang terputus-putus. Ia terserang panik lagi hingga sebuah dering handphone menandakan seseorang menghubunginya, Yoongi yang masih sesak nafas dengan pelan mengambil handphone di mejanya dan melihat penelepon dan segera ia angkat karena nama penelepon itu adalah 'Dokter Hobi' dokter maya nya dari laman Dokter J-Hope.

.

Hyperventilation syndrome min Yoongi kambuh. Blood pressure 180/100.

* * *

'Bekap mulutmu, mulai lah bernafas dengan hidung dan aku akan membantumu berhitung'

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Empat

Lima

Enam

Tujuh

Delapan

"Haah..haah.." hembusan nafas panjang mengurangi penderitaan Yoongi yang terserang panik, membuat pria yang berada di line telepon terkekeh renyah walau sebelumnya sang dokter berbicara sangat lembut saat membimbing Yoongi untuk melewati kepanikannya.

'Apa sudah lebih baik?'

"Ya, walau jantungku rasanya ingin meledak" sahut Yoongi masih meremas dadanya yang terasa sedikit sesak

'Bukankah sebuah kemajuan, aku cukup menghitung hingga delapan dan rasa panikmu sudah mereda, berikan alamat rumahmu dan aku akan datang kesana untuk perawatan intensifmu'

"Tidak akan!" dan kembali terdengar kekehan dari sang dokter, merasa bahwa sikap Yoongi sangat pemalu ini, sang dokter mulai menghibur Yoongi hingga salah satu dari mereka memutus line telepon, ketika Yoongi sudah baik dan serangan paniknya hilang, walau jujur saja ia sangat mengagumi suara sang dokter yang sangat lembut saat berbicara padanya.

* * *

Tok

Tok

"Yha! Min Yoongi apa kau ada di dalam?" Teriak seseorang dari luar kamar Yoongi, suara khas yang bisa membangunkannya dari tidur lelapnya, tak lain ialah sepupunya Yoo Kihyun, memang ia akui jika sang sepupu ini memiliki suara yang indah, tapi akan berbeda jika sudah membagunkan orang lain, seperti macan ngamuk -Siren begitulah kata kekasihnya yang seorang pengacara terkenal dengan minim ekspresinya itu.

Dengan ogah-ogahan akhirnya Yoongi membuka pintu kamarnya "Apa?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Aku mendengar orang bicara di kamarmu, apa kau menyembunyikan kekasihmu?!" Seru Kihyun dengan kepalanya menjelajahi seisi ruangan Yoongi yang ternyata kosong dengan jendela yang terbuka membuat semilir angin sejuk di pagi hari memenuhi ruangannya.

"Kau ini bicara _nonsense_ apalagi hah?! Ini masih pagi dan apalagi itu, aku tak kenal apa itu cinta, juga kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang kerumahku, huh?" Yoongi mendorong wajah sang sepupu dengan tangannya agar tak mengeksplor kamarnya lagi.

"Well, aku tahu kau memang sudah tak percaya dengan cinta, tapi setidaknya aku mendengar jelas ada suara orang lain di kamarmu, tadinya aku tak sengaja saat akan membangunkanmu untuk sarapan" jelas Kihyun pemuda bersurai honey brown ini akhirnya membalikkan badan untuk turun dari lantai atas dimana kamar Yoongi berada, namun sebelumnya ia berbalik kearah Yoongi yang masih dengan pemikirannya.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa Shownu hyung membangunkanku di pagi buta dan menyuruhku datang kesini, karena ia bilang padaku kalau perasaannya tak enak mengenai dirimu, dia punya six sense jika kau masih ingat itu" ya Yoongi masih sangat ingat, empat tahun yang lalu saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan kekasih dan sekarang telah menjadi pasangan hidup dari sang sepupunya ini bisa dikatakan seorang indigo, dan pernah memberitahu bahwa ia telah terikat, tapi entah dengan siapa, sang pengacara sekaligus suami dari sepupunya tak memberitahu hal itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan lebih berhati-hati dan menutup tirai serta jendela kamarku" final Yoongi sebelum ia melihat punggung sang sepupu perlahan menghilang di balik tangga turun.

Sebenarnya ia juga penasaran hingga saat ini ia tak pernah tahu hal itu, namun akhir-akhir ini ia sering memimpikan sang dokter yang menjadi psikiaternya. Padahal mereka tak kenal dekat, tapi entah rasanya mereka seperti terhubung. Ah sudahlah, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, lagipula ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berhubungan dengan orang lain, cukup sepupu pemilik suara indah itu saja yang sering mengganggu hidupnya namun mendukung apa yang ia lakukan.

Yoongi berjalan menuju wastafel dan segera mencuci wajahanya setelah menyikat gigi, tak lupa juga mengganti pakaiannya. Sebelum turun, ia mengambil smartphone miliknya dan mengecek apakah ada notifikasi, dan yah, memang ada, dari editornya yang memberitahukan tentang janji temu penyerahan naskah mentah kepada sang editor hari ini, juga satu pesan dari sosok yang tadi ia sempat bayangkan. Dokter Hobi. Menyapanya dengan untaian kata 'Selamat pagi, semoga harimu menyenangkan' kurang lebih itulah isi pesan dari sang dokter. Tak sadar membuatnya tersenyum tipis, "Eh?! Berhenti tersenyum Min Yoongi!" Ia segera turun ke ruang makan, tak ingin sepupunya terlalu lama menunggunya. Namun tanpa ada yang menyadari, bahwa ada sepasang mata ruby sedang mengawasi dari balik rimbunnya dedaunan yang tepat berada di luar jendela kamarnya, tak lama seekor burung hantu seputih salju terbang dari semak pohon itu menuju kearah barat.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Yoongi-ah? Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan deadlinenya?" Tanya sang editor yang ia kenal bernama Kim Seokjin sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan penulis yang sangat ia hapal sering dilanda panik jika berhubungan dengan lingkungan sekitarnya terutama masalah sosial.

"Hmm.. Baik hanya terserang panik sekali dalam sebulan ini, tapi tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah lebih baik sekarang, dan ini naskah mentah yang sudah kujanjikan pagi tadi" Yoongi menyerahkan map berisi naskah mentah yang ia print tadi pagi setelah sarapan bersama sang sepupu. Ia menjanjikan akan datang dan menemui sang editor di cafe langganan mereka yang tak jauh dari gedung perusahaan penerbitan novelnya untuk memberikan naskah mentah seri novelnya yang terbaru.

"Lagi-lagi kau membuatnya sangat mengesankan, pasti akan jadi rebutan di kalangan produser untuk kembali membuat seri filmnya." Puji Seokjin setelah membaca plot naskah mentah Yoongi. Namun obyek yang Seokjin ajak bicara hanya memandang lurus kearah counter dimana Yoongi yang memiliki ingatan sangat baik mengenali sosok pria dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna hijau tua celana coklat muda, kacamata bulat dan rambut sewarna kayu ebony yang coklat pekat sedang memesan ice coffee dan sepotong beef pie, ia mengenalnya sebagai Dokter Hobi yang selama ini menjadi psikiaternya, dan membuat sang editor- Kim Seokjin menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan sosok sahabatnya yang ternyata adalah psikiater Yoongi, sialnya Yoongi tak ingin terserang panik lagi jika ia secara tak sengaja melihatnya, ia memutuskan untuk menundukkan kepalanya, membuat sang editor mengerti akan perilaku ganjil sang penulis muda ini.

"Wah! Sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu Hobi-e! Kau tak terlihat bertambah tua" Seru Seokjin menyapa sahabatnya yang ternyata berjalan kearahnya ini yang bisa di bilang awet muda, karena saat mereka terakhir bertemu di universitas adalah sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu walaupun mereka berbeda jurusan, mereka tetap dekat seperti saat sekolah menengah dulu hingga sekarang walau hanya melalui jalur komunikasi jarak jauh, Karena terakhir yang Seokjin ingat, Hoseok sedang melanjutkan studinya di jerman dan kembali ke negara asalnya sebulan yang lalu.

"Ya, kau tau konsumsi makanan sehat kurasa meregenerasi kulitku dan mencegah penuaan dini, dan well, siapa pemuda cantik ini? Apa kekasih barumu?" Pemuda yang di panggil Hobi ini lantas duduk di sisi Seokjin yang tepat berhadapan dengan Yoongi yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, dan bagaimana sang dokter itu bisa tahu, padahal ia sedang menundukkan wajahnya dan tertutup poninya yang mulai memanjang.

"Oh demi Dewa Neptunus! Sudah kukatakan berapa kali huh? Aku masih senang dengan statusku yang sudah menikah!" Seokjin yang sedikit kesal hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas, membuat Hoseok yang dikenal sebagai Hobi ini tertawa renyah.

"Segeralah menikah, kau sudah tak muda lagi asal kau ingat" cibir Seokjin, membuat Yoongi yang penasaran mengangkat kepalanya dan membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda bersurai ebony yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Well, kurasa aku sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan seseorang, tapi sayangnya aku selalu di tolak" balasnya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Yoongi membuat Seokjin memijat pangkal hidungnya dan juga Yoongi yang melebarkan kedua matanya, seolah-olah obyek pembicaraan sang dokter ini adalah dirinya.

"Jadi, Min Yoongi, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kulihat kau tak terserang panik saat melihatku" celetuk Hoseok memajukan badannya untuk melihat Yoongi dari dekat yang memalingkan wajahnya. Membuat Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jadi ini pasien online mu yang sering kau ceritakan kalau kau menyukainya itu?" Tanya Seokjin seketika membuat Hoseok tersenyum memperlihatkan heart lipsnya dan mengangguk antusias menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin.

"Ya..ya.. semoga berhasil jika kau tak ingin dicekik oleh fansnya atau di tolak mentah-mentah Yoongi"

"Sejujurnya aku sudah siap dengan hal itu" balas Hoseok yang kemudian berdiri mengambil gelas cup ice coffenya setelah ia meletakkan piring kecil berisi beef pie kearah Yoongi "ini kesukaanmu bukan?" Membuat Yoongi kembali merasa kaget, bagaimana sang dokter ini tahu kesukaannya, padahal ia tak pernah sekalipun mengatakan tentang kue, bahkan makanan kesukaannya.

"Baiklah kurasa aku harus segera pergi, ada pasien yang menungguku di rumah sakit, sampai jumpa" dan seketika sang dokter itu menghilang di balik pintu masuk cafe, membuat mereka berdua terheran-heran dengan kelakuannya, dan tunggu bukankah Yoongi tak pernah menunjukkan wajahnya di media sosial yang ia miliki apalagi sang dokter! Yoongi kembali berpikir keras, apakah selama ini sang dokter menguntitnya? Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin jika sang dokter itu memiliki banyak pasien dan juga Seokjin hyung mengatakan bahwa sang dokter baru kembali ke Korea sebulan yang lalu, apa orang bayaran? Bisa jadi, Yoongi jadi merinding sendiri.

"Baiklah kembali ke naskahmu min Yoongi, jadi apa kau tetap akan menambah karakter baru?" Interupsi Seokjin sang editor mengenai novel seri baru Yoongi.

"Mungkin..-" jawabnya ragu-ragu

"Kau terlihat tegang Yoongi-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan dengan nada khawatir dilontarkan oleh sang editor yang melihat Yoongi berkali-kali menghembuskan nafas.

"Kurasa, aku harus segera pulang untuk melanjutkan naskahnya, dengan tambahan karakter baru, agar kau bisa membacanya dan menyetujuinya akan di pakai atau tidak" jawab Yoongi berdiri dan memasukkan handphonenya kedalam saku celananya dan bersiap mengenakan mantel musim gugurnya.

* * *

Jujur saja di dalam kepalanya saat ini hanya terisi oleh wajah sang dokter yang bertemu dengannya hari ini yang ternyata adalah sahabat dari sang editor, dan kemungkinan tempat praktiknya juga tak jauh dari perusahaan penerbitan yang menampung karyanya. Tapi kenapa sang dokter dapat mengenalinya, itulah yang sekarang di pikiran Yoongi, bagaimana sang dokter itu tahu kue kesukaannya, dan sialnya ternyata sang dokter terlihat lebih tampan daripada foto yang di pajang melalui websitenya.

Satu hal yang menjadi ketakutannya saat ini ialah, apakah semua percakapannya dengan sang dokter akan terjadi? Merawatnya secara intensif, dan err melamarnya?, demi kulit kerang ajaib, Yoongi tak akan mau, lebih baik ia memiliki ikatan dengan _vampire_ daripada dengan manusia, Karena ia tak ingin merasakan kematian dari sosok yang ia cintai. Namun sialnya, otak bengalnya kembali berpikiran bahwa _vampire_ tentu saja bisa mati dengan di tusuk dengan pasak atau logam perak, tapi di era saat ini, memangnya ada _vampire_? Itu hanya karangan Yoongi saja di salah satu dark novelnya, yang mana sang _vampire_ menyamar dan membaur menjadi manusia demi kelangsungan hidup mereka, beradaptasi dengan lingkungan, makanan, bahkan matahari, namun tidak berhenti mengkonsumsi darah, namun dengan batasan.

Dan hingga pukul sebelas malam ia masih terjaga, dengan naskah kosong yang sedari tadi terpampang di layar laptopnya. Melewatkan makan malamnya di pukul delapan.

Ia segera tersadar, melirik kearah dimana jendelanya masih terbuka dengan hembusan angin malam musim gugur dengan beberapa daun maple berjatuhan di lantai kamarnya, Yoongi berdiri dari meja kerjanya, berjalan kearah jendelanya, jemarinya dengan pelan memungut daun maple dan membiarkan angin meniup daun maple di atas tangannya, dan menutup jendela serta tirainya setelah seluruh daun maple terbang dari tangannya.

Namun yang tak disadari oleh Yoongi ialah, ada sosok pria bersuri semerah senja dengan mantel panjang musim gugur sedang berdiri tepat di bawah pohon maple yang berada di halaman rumah tepatnya di bawah kamar Yoongi, tersenyum dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan kedalam saku mantelnya, lalu beranjak dari sana dengan surai senja nya yang berubah menjadi kelam sewarna ebony, berjalan santai keluar dari halaman rumah Yoongi.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, kapan kau akan kembali mengklaimnya sebagai pasangan abadimu, hyung?" tanya sosok pria tinggi bertubuh tegap berisi terlihat seksi dengan balutan setelan jas dengan minim ekspresi yang sedang duduk di sofa berwarna semerah darah di sebuah mansion mewah ber-aksen British berwarna putih gading.

"Well, kenapa kau tak menceritakan bagaimana kelanjutan cerita cintamu hingga di jenjang pernikahanmu dengan Yoo Kihyun saat ini, hm?"

"Sial, lagi-lagi kau membalik pertanyaanku, Hoseok hyung"

"Apa dia tahu mengenai siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya?"

"Ya, aku memberitahu semuanya sebelum kami menikah"

"Reaksinya?" Pemuda bertubuh seksi itu seketika menarik kebawah kerah kemejanya dan menunjukkan leher jenangnya yang terdapat sebuah tato kecil berbentuk kupu-kupu berwarna oranye.

"Baiklah aku sudah mengerti jawabannya" lanjut Hoseok mengibaskan sebelah tangannya agar pemuda di hadapannya menutup tanda di lehernya.

"Segera, atau kau akan kembali kehilangannya hyung" interupsi suara dari sosok pria jangkung bersurai ash blonde yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas membuat kedua pemuda di sana menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kim Taehyung.."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or END?**

* * *

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama saya terpuruk dalam dunia kesesatan, haha

akhirnya otak saya berjalan kembali untuk membuat fanfiction, tp dengan fandom yg berbeda, enjoy it guys!

see ya!


	2. All In

" _Segera, atau kau akan kembali kehilangannya hyung" interupsi suara dari sosok pria jangkung bersurai ash blonde yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas membuat kedua pemuda di sana menoleh ke sumber suara._

 _"Kim Taehyung.."_

.

 **Tittle:** **Necrophobia (** **All in** **)**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Cast:**

 **J-Hope (Jung Hoseok)**

 **Suga (Min Yoongi)**

 **Yoo Kihyun**

 **Shownu (Son HyunWoo)**

 **Jooheon**

 **Changkyun**

 **Hyungwon**

 **Wonho**

 **Minhyuk**

 **Jungkook**

 **And the other cast**

 **Pairing:** **YoonSeok/Sobi Hoseoksuga**

 **Showki**

 **Wonhyuk**

 **Hyungkyun**

 **Vkook?**

 **Disclaimer:** **Karak** **ter** **hanya milik** **BigHit** **dan Starship** **Ent** **, saya hanya meminjam nama, NO PLAGIARISM, try to improve is allowed** **with permission** **.**

 **Story:**

 **Teme Pedopilsm Uchiha (Teme The X-clan)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Necrophobia**

 **(** **All In** **)**

 **.**

 **.**

Sosok yang di panggil taehyung itu seketika berlari secepat angin dan berhenti tepat di depan wajah sang pemuda yang sedang duduk santai di sofa.

"Well, kau tak seharusnya memanggil Hoseok dengan sebutan hyung, kau lebih tua daripada kami, sembilan ratus sembilan puluh lima kalau tidak salah di hari terakhir aku tidur lima puluh tahun yang lalu dan kau seorang pureblood master jika kau tak lupa, Lord" ujar taehyung mencubit pipi sang obyek dihadapannya.

"Usia hanya angka, tapi tidak dengan keabadian Hoseok yang lebih lama daripada diriku" Shownu melepas kedua tangan taehyung yang mencubit pipinya.

"Dan selamat datang di era dimana kaum kita beradaptasi dengan kaum mayoritas" lanjutnya.

Taehyung mendekatkan hidungnya kearah Shownu yang tak merasa risih sedikitpun, karena ia sangat hapal dengan penciuman tajam taehyung, bahkan Shownu selalu menganggap bahwa taehyung itu, seperti anjing penjaga kaum mereka. Ia sangat setia namun berbahaya.

"Tunggu! Apa yang sudah kulewatkan sewaktu tidur?" Tanya taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang berkacak pinggang.

"Apa dengan pasangan yang sama setelah kau meleburkan diri di samudra dulu karena kematiannya? Baunya masih sama." Lanjutnya mengingat-ingat

"Tentu saja, Lord drake dan sire samael selalu berotasi di lingkaran yang sama, begitupun dengan takdir mereka, tapi aku sedih ketika kau selalu meleburkan diri jika pasangan mortal mu, reinkarnasi sire samael meninggalkan dunia" jelas Hoseok melipat kedua tangannya di dada

"Kau tahu? Membangkitkanmu banyak membutuhkan darah murni kedua putramu, serta darah sire Kihyun yang sudah kau simpan"

"Ups, maaf, Kihyun tak ingin menjadi vampire lagi asal kalian tahu"

"Beruntung, putra sulungmu, Lord Matthew selalu menemukanmu di dasar samudra, ah dan yang terakhir dia menemukanmu di samudra pasifik, setelah ia menemukan reinkarnasi ibunya di sini dan membangkitkanmu lima tahun yang lalu" Hoseok berjalan ke meja kerjanya, mengeluarkan kantong darah dari tempat penyimpanan yang ada di salah satu laci rahasia mejanya dan melemparnya kearah taehyung.

"Minuman pertamamu edward, dan biarkan kami berbicara empat mata"

Taehyung menangkap kantong darah golongan AB kesukaannya itu, "Baiklah Joseph, aku akan menikmati makan malamku, trims" dan berlalu dari ruangan.

.

 _With time, everything will be forgotten_

 _And so will you_

 _That_ _'_ _s what_ _'_ _s really sad_

Yoongi memijat pangkal hidungnya yang bangir, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sangat _mellow_ dan sensitif perihal emosi.

"Ada apa denganku akhir-akhir ini?" Ia mendesah lelah, memandang keluar jendela kamarnya dan melihat bulan yang hampir membentuk purnama sempurna, mungkin sekitar sebelas hari di tanggal tiga belas akan terjadi bulan purnama, entah kenapa dia selalu merasa bahagia bercampur sedih ketika purnama bertepatan di tanggal itu. Dan setelahnya ia mulai menyapa penggemarnya di blog pribadinya dengan memberikan beberapa fan servis untuk penggemar karakter novelnya demi menghilangkan perasaan aneh di hatinya.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Hamba menghadap untuk memberitahu bahwa Sire Wonho dan Sire Minhyuk telah datang, beserta dengan putra mereka Sire Hyungwon dan juga putra anda Lord Jungkook, yang mulia Hoseok" ujar seorang pelayan yang memberitahu kedatangan tamu yang jauh-jauh berkunjung dari paris.

Mereka adalah pasangan vampire lainnya yang memegang wilayah Paris, sedangkan pemuda bernama Jungkook ialah putra dari Lord Hoseok, yang ia titipkan kepada keluarga Shin.

"Selamat datang di mansion kami, sire shin" sapaan hangat menguar dari bibir ramah Hoseok diikuti senyuman dari sang penguasa sebelumnya yang mulai kehilangan eksistensinya saat ia berkali-kali meleburkan dirinya di samudra.

"Terima kasih atas sambutan hangatmu Lord Hobi, dan Lord Shownu, lama kita tak berjumpa" di peluknya pria yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa senti tersebut, meleburkan perasaan rindu terhadap saudara sedarahnya ini, Wonho dan Shownu masih sepupu dekat, sedangkan Minhyuk adalah adik dari istri Shownu sebelum ia menjadi debu karena pengorbanannya, yang sekarang telah bereinkarnasi menjadi sosok Yoo Kihyun, banyak hal yang perlu dibahas tentang silsilah keluarga mereka, namun, sepertinya akan lebih baik jika mereka di munculkan dalam chapter terpisah.

.

"Dimana Matthew?" celetuk Hyungwon setelah mengamati sekitar

"Dia ada di lantai atas, di lab nya" jawab Shownu yang notaben adalah ayah biologis dari Matthew, Jooheon, yang selama ini membantu memeriksa keadaannya agar tetap stabil walau tanpa asupan darah sekalipun. Dengan membungkuk perlahan ia memohon ijin untuk menemui sepupunya, lalu meninggalkan ruangan besar tersebut. Meninggalkan para orang tua yang berkutat dengan misi-misi mereka dengan para hunter.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, putraku, Lord Jungkook?" tanya Hoseok setelah para tamu pergi ke ruangan mereka masing-masing meninggalkan kedua ayah dan anak di ruangan besar ini.

"Aku.. Baik-baik saja, ayah" jawabnya kalem

"Bagaimana dengan ibu?" tanyanya menatap dalam wajah sang penguasa baru, serta ayahnya yang sangat ia hormati.

"Maafkan aku Jungkook, aku belum bisa mendapatkannya kembali, akan banyak rintangan berat setelah ini, kuharap kau bersiap dengan hal ini." jawabnya sedikit gusar, Jungkook tau kekhawatiran ayahnya, akan ramalan yang ia berikan kepada sang ayah beberapa bulan yang lalu, mengenai pengorbanan, dan pertempuran antara ras vampire dan hunter. Demi memperebutkan yang terkasih dan darah suci.

Jungkook beringsut, memeluk sang ayah yang tengah gusar dari samping, "Kita akan berjuang bersama Ayah, jangan khawatir" ujarnya menenangkan sang ayah, yang telah menitikkan air matanya. Raut lelah telah tercetak di wajahnya yang masih mulus tanpa kerutan itu. Membuat sang putra ikut gelisah, namun ia tetap mencoba menenangkan dan membesarkan hati sang ayah untuk berjuang lebih mendapatkan sang pujaan hati yang telah bereinkarnasi.

.

 _I've never been this earnest before in my life_ _  
_ _Even if I fall, I can never give up_ _  
_ _(Even if I fall again)_

.

Tok

Tok

Cklek

Krieet

"Oh, hai Hyungwon" sapaan dari sebuah suara dari dalam ruangan tersebut menggema, dan pemiliknya ialah Lord Matthew yang terkenal sebagai Jooheon, seorang ilmuwan serta dokter terkenal di dunia manusia, dan juga ia adalah dokter pribadi untuk sepupunya, sire Hyungwon.

"Apakah kau sering haus akhir-akhir ini?" tanyanya sembari melepas kacamata lab, menggantinya dengan kacamata minus dan menemui sang sepupu.

"Hanya sedikit saat jauh, tapi saat ini.." Hyungwon mendesah lelah tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan tangan kirinya yang mencengkram lehernya bahkan hampir mencekiknya, karena rasa haus yang membakar kerongkongan.

"Maafkan adikku, dia sangat taat dengan janjinya, sebentar lagi, bukan? Setelah paman Hoseok mendapatkan mate nya kembali" Jooheon menepuk sebelah pundak Hyungwon.

"Tapi.. Apakah aku dapat bertahan sampai waktu itu tiba? Bukankah Jungkook sudah meramalkan akan adanya perang, antara vampire dan para hunter itu?" tanyanya dengan suara parau dan serak

"Ya, aku tahu itu, mungkin aku bisa memberikanmu pengganti darah lagi untuk nutrisi" jawab Jooheon membenarkan kacamatanya

Hyungwon menghela nafasnya pelan "Maaf, kurasa kau tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari itu Hyungwon, ketahanan tubuhmu hanya 20 persen saat ini, jika kau menyerah sekarang, ku yakin, kau akan segera melebur tanpa ada yang bisa mengembalikanmu karena tak adanya pertalian antara kau dan Changkyun, mate mu" lanjut Jooheon dengan wajah sedihnya, membuat sang pangeran vampire dari daratan perancis ini menutup rapat kedua matanya yang lebar.

"Atau mungkin memang aku harus menyerah, Jooheon? Ini terlalu menyakitkan untukku bertahan lebih dari 300 tahun" tanyanya pelan

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, sungguh! Aku ingin kau berjuang sekali lagi!" sanggahnya

.

.

.

Jungkook, kemarilah.." lambaian tangan seorang Yoo Kihyun membuyarkan lamunan sang pangeran muda tersebut yang sedang berada di ruang makan, membuatnya mau tidak mau berdiri dan menghampiri sang mantan ratu pureblood itu yang sedang mengintip dari balik dapur tak jauh dari ruang makan tersebut.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu yang mulia,?" tanyanya

"Aigoo, aigoo, kau tak perlu memanggilku se formal itu Jungkook, mari kita berbicara layaknya bibi dan keponakannya, bagaimana?" ujar Kihyun menepuk pundak Jungkook pelan lalu menggiringnya untuk duduk di meja kecil yang berada di tengah dapur tersebut setelah ia meletakkan dua cangkir coklat panas disana

"Kesukaanmu, bukan?" tanyanya setelah menyodorkan cangkir berisi coklat panas kesukaan Jungkook, membuat tersenyum senang, bagaimana sang reinkarnasi dari bibinya ini tak pernah berubah sedikitpun, bahkan dulu saat masih menjadi seorang ratu satu-satunya di kerajaan pureblood yang berkuasa di korea ini.

"Terima kasih, bibi selalu mengingat semuanya dengan baik" ujar Jungkook

"Jadi apa yang bisa kubantu untuk bibi?" lanjutnya

"Begini, aku mempunyai ide untukmu Jungkook-ah, jangan bilang kepada siapapun, okey? Ini demi kau bertemu dengan ibumu" jawabnya dengan suara yang ia pelankan agar tak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Kau tahu bukan, bahwa pekerjaan bibi sekarang adalah pemilik bakery shop dengan konsep cafe?, ibumu adalah salah satu pelanggan kami... dia akan kesana besok, karena akan ada pertemuan dengan sang editor" ujar Kihyun menceritakan semua rencananya kepada Jungkook, membuat pertemuan antara Yoongi dan Jungkook.

.

 _We gotta slow it down  
Remember this moment_

 _These days, I can't fall asleep  
I'm just tossing and turning every day_

 _._

"Selamat datang, dengan saya Jungkook, silahkan pesanan anda, tuan?" ujar ramah salah seorang penjaga kasir di toko kue langganan Yoongi, ia menatap pemuda yang di hadapannya karena merasa asing dengan suaranya saat ia sedang merogoh dompetnya untuk mengeluarkan kartu pelanggan serta uang untuk membayar pesanannya. Yoongi terpaku pada pemuda di hadapannya ini. Rasanya sangat familiar, matanya, senyumnya, rasa-rasanya ada perasaan sesak, rindu, bahagia, membuncah menjadi satu, ia meremat dadanya dan mulai merasakan nyeri disana, serta napasnya yang terputus-putus, membuat pemuda yang lebih muda di hadapannya berteriak dengan raut wajah khawatir sebelum ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

 _Every night, I look for you, wandering in the same dream_ _  
_ _I want to stop but I can't escape_ _  
_ _It starts when the moon rises_ _  
_ _Nights that always repeat_

.

"Ugh"

Erang pemuda yang baru sadar dari pingsannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia memegang kepalanya yang masih berdenyut, namun seketika membeku karena ia mendengar suara yang sama sebelum ia pingsan.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja, tuan?" tanyanya khawatir, sang kasir yang merasa tak enak, ia menemani sang pelanggan hingga ia sadar dari pingsannya.

Yoongi menarik napas panjang, ia mencoba menoleh kearah sang pemuda yang bernama Jungkook itu, berhati-hati, tanpa sadar sebelah tangannya mendekap wajah sang pemuda tersebut, serta bergumam pelan "Putraku..?"

Yoongi terkesiap sejenak, ia seperti berada diantara dunia nyata dan tidak, yang ia sadari bahwa tangannya masih setia berada di dada, Yoongi menatap intens kedua bola mata coklat pekat sang pemuda asing itu.

"Apa kita saling mengenal?" tanyanya Yoongi.

"Aku ingin berkata jujur, tapi aku sangat takut" jawabnya tersenyum sedih.

Yoongi menarik kerah pemuda itu, sejujurnya ia selalu bermimpi seperti kepingan puzzle yang berantakan, namun ia tak dapat memasangkannya dengan baik. Sang psikolog, sepupunya Yoo Kihyun dan suaminya, lalu pemuda ini yang samar-samar tercetak di mimpinya.

"Kumohon, katakan semuanya padaku" desak Yoongi memohon dengan airmata yang mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Membuat Jungkook menurunkan alisnya, dan mulai memeluk Yoongi yang notaben ialah reinkarnasi dari ibunya, membuat Yoongi kembali membeku, namun ia menemukan kenyaman disana.

Dengan perlahan, Jungkook menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi, perihal vampire, Yoongi yang ternyata reinkarnasi dari sang ibu, serta sang psikolog yang ternyata adalah pasangan abadinya dulu. Membuatnya sedikit merona, pantas saja ia sangat nyaman dengan dokter yang ia anggap muda itu, walau kenyataannya usia dari dokter Hoseok sudah lebih dari 700 tahun.

.

"Maafkan aku, aku baru muncul sekarang, karena ayah sendiri yang ingin berjuang mendapatkan ibu kembali," ujarnya menundukkan kepalanya

"Tapi yang terjadi ialah, ayah mulai bimbang dengan dirinya sendiri, saat mengetahui bahwa ibu mendapatkan banyak penderitaan atas kematian keluarga ibu, yang membuat ibu menutup diri dengan pagar tak kasat mata, menutup hati, mata dan telinga atas orang-orang di luar sana, ayah terlalu takut untuk menyakiti ibu, hanya untuk membuat ibu kembali bersama kami, untuk itulah paman wonho segera membawaku kembali dari paris untuk segera bertemu denganmu" ujarnya panjang lebar "dan juga atas rencana bibi Yoo Kihyun yang membuatku bisa bertemu dengan ibu saat ini." lanjutnya

"Jadi Kihyun juga dalang dari semua ini?" tanya Yoongi

"Kumohon jangan marah padanya, beliau sangat menyayangi anda sebagai seorang sepupu, mungkin jika kita sudah bersatu kembali, ibu akan sangat senang dengan keluarga paman Shownu, mereka sangat hangat dan baik, mereka juga pendiri klan vampire ini, mereka sangat pantas mendapat gelar ini" jawab Jungkook tersenyum hangat mengingat bagaimana ia diperlakukan seperti keluarga, bukan sebagai tamu ketika mengunjungi mansion mereka.

"Tapi, aku sangat takut Jungkook, sungguh, apalagi setelah kau menceritakan tentang vampire itu, rasanya aku benar-benar tak percaya jika hal itu memang ada di dunia yang serba modern ini" Yoongi meremas selimut yang membungkus kakinya

"Aku tak pernah berpikir jika akan seperti ini, aku yang ternyata reinkarnasi dari seorang istri vampire, memiliki satu anak, dan akan menjadi perebutan antara kaum vampire dan hunter, katakan padaku kalau aku sedang bermimpi karena terlalu banyak membaca novel fiksi semalam"

"Sayangnya ini nyata, dan kau baru saja bangun 30 menit yang lalu,"

"Haaah, jadi sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

"Menikahlah dengan ayah, bu" pernyataan Jungkook membuat Yoongi mendatarkan mimik wajahnya, membuat Jungkook terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tahu ini sulit, bu, kau bisa melakukannya perlahan.. Kami menunggu keputusanmu sebelum malam purnama tanggal 13 besok, yang artinya itu, sepuluh hari lagi, sebelum banyak pertumpahan darah dari kaum vampire dan hunter untuk memperebutkan ibu." ujar Jungkook menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi yang hangat.

.

Di lain tempat saat ini, para hunter mulai bergerak untuk kembali menyerang para kaum vampire, para hunter telah melupakan perjanjian suci antara kaum mereka dan kaum vampire yang telah mengorbankan diri demi terciptanya perdamaian antara mereka, hanya karena darah suci dari min Yoongi yang menjadi ramalan salah satu cenayang, yang mana darah suci Yoongi ini sama seperti milik Lord Samael yang mengorbankan diri, membuat hunter yang haus keabadian ini gelap mata untuk mendapatkannya.

.

Yoongi kembali memijat pangkal hidungnya, sesaat ia sampai di rumahnya, dengan Jungkook yang memaksa mengantarnya, alasannya ia khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya, dan juga kelakuan aneh dari Jungkook yang beberapa puluh menit yang lalu berdiri di halaman rumahnya sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya, katanya sih, ia sedang membuat pelindung di sekiling rumahnya agar tak ada yang dapat masuk kecuali atas kehendak dari pemilik rumah, bahkan tadinya Jungkook menawarkan diri untuk tinggal saja bersamanya dan mengawalnya untuk melindunginya dari para hunter yang katanya sudah bergerak untuk mendapatkannya, tentu saja di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Yoongi, ia tak tega sebenarnya, tp ada benarnya juga, ia sedari tadi di perjalanan pulang memikirkan hal itu, tentang dirinya yang entah ia menganggapnya sial atau beruntung, ia selalu ada dalam sebuah masalah, meskipun ia menghindar, tetap saja ada celah untuk itu, bisakah ia hanya hidup normal, menjadi penulis sukses, tanpa ada kejadian seperti ini? Mungkin pembaca dan penulis akan bosan, min Yoongi, hargai kami haha.

Dengan berat min Yoongi mengijinkan Jungkook untuk tinggal bersamanya, namun ia berkata akan segera kembali setelah ia mengambil barang-barangnya, jadi disini hanya Jungkook yang mendapat ijin itu? Bagaimana dengan Hoseok? Memikirkan sang psikiater itu ia jadi merona kembali, ia menepuk kepalanya agar segera sadar, tak mungkin, itu terlalu.. Yoongi tidak bisa membayangkannya, ternyata ia dulu adalah seorang istri? Memiliki suami dan anak? Oh yang benar saja, kenapa ia dilahirkan kembali menjadi laki-laki, bukan wanita? Seketika bulu kuduknya meremang memikirkannya, baiklah Min Yoongi jangan pikirkan itu, mari bersihkan diri dan segera tenangkan dirimu dengan segelas teh Darjeeling yang ia dapat dari penggemarnya, katanya teh ini asli dari india, dan ini menjadi favoritnya karena rasa tehnya sangat enak.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Kihyun saat melihat Jungkook menemuinya di ruang tamu ketika ia sedang membaca buku tentang pastry

Dengan senyuman lebar Jungkook memeluk Kihyun "Aku di ijinkan tinggal disana!" jawabnya senang

"Woaah selamat Jungkook-ah, kau selangkah di depan ayahmu, hahaha, jadi kapan kau akan pindah?" tanya Kihyun setelah Jungkook melepas pelukannya

"Hari ini, aku kembali kemari karena mengambil barang-barangku" jawabnya senang

"Kajja, sebelum ayahmu mengetahuinya" bisik Kihyun, membuat si muda Jungkook melompat dari tempat duduknya dan berlari ke kamarnya, Kihyun yang melihat itu tersenyum senang dengan keberhasilan Jungkook.

"Apa berhasil?" tanya seseorang dengan suara pelannya di samping Kihyun, membuatnya berjengit kaget dan menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata adalah Shownu, suaminya

"Yha! Tak bisakah kau tak selalu mengagetkanku" Kihyun memukul keras pundak Shownu dan membuat sang korban pemukulan tertawa pelan

"Kau terlalu serius memperhatikan Jungkook yang senang, ketika aku datang, dan duduk disampingmu"

"Aku ikut senang, dia berhasil menemui ibunya, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja begini, kau tahu, itu hal luar biasa, semoga Yoongi dan Hoseok segera bersatu, sebelum hunter itu mendapatkan darahnya, aku merasa sedih ketika hal seperti ini terjadi padanya, aku hanya berharap dia bahagia setelah sekian banyak hal yang menyedihkan menimpanya dulu, kenapa bukan aku saja," Shownu menghentikan ucapan Kihyun "Tidak, jangan lakukan pengorbanan itu lagi, kumohon, sudah cukup aku menunggumu berkali-berkali reinkarnasi, tapi tidak untuk pengorbanan lagi, Kihyun" Shownu memeluk erat Kihyun seolah takut akan kehilangan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Aku mengerti" Kihyun menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung sang suami.

.

Tebece...

/kabur

Hai semua... Apa kabar? Uhuk maafkan saya selama ini yg lama sekali gk update ff nya xD

Lebih dr setahun bgtu? Haha

Terima kasih buat yg setia menunggu ff ini update, sebenernya ini udah lama di bersarang d folder, tp baru d fix kan beberapa hari yg lalu, kasian dia terbengkalai bersama ff lainnya yg baru setengah jalan semua, semoga ff ini segera update untuk chapter2 selanjutnya, dengan otak yg cerah dan gk mendung alias writeblock, see yaa next...


End file.
